Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to vehicles. Certain embodiments relate to self-driving motorized vehicles.
Description of Related Art
Vehicles typically require a driver. These vehicles often can only perform actions when directly instructed by the driver. However, self-driving vehicles are not reliant upon drivers and can perform actions based upon external events. As such, self-driving vehicles can save time and dramatically increase convenience in roadway travel. As a result, there is a need for systems and methods that enable self-driving vehicles to perform actions based upon external events.